Santa Comes Back
"Santa Comes Back" is the 52th and Christmas Special of Happy Peep written by MarioFan65. Characters *Mumble *Santa Claus *Erik *Gloria *Memphis *Norma Jean *Maurice *Michelle *Krampus *Shouty (gag cameo) Transcript (On Christmas night in Santa's Toy Workshop, the toys were being build by the elfs and Santa's sled and packed and ready to take off) *Santa: All aboard! *Guard Elf: Santa, are you ready? *Santa: Yes. I'm ready for packing. It's the 24th. Christmas Eve is on the way before Christmas morning. *Guard Elf: Yes sir. *Santa: Then here we go! *take off* (The sled take off in the sky with the reindeers flying and taking across the world. Meanwhile down from the snow of the forest, a evil spirit with a creepy mask, spy on Santa.) *???: Mr. Claus, you will pay for this. I will steal Christmas and all of Christmas' love. (In Penguin-Land, a skua was sniffing some love until he fly away) *Atticus: *sleeping and rolling over* *Seymour: Son, can you move some more? *Atticus: Okay. (A evil spirit shows up in the mountain far of Penguin-Land) *???: Yes, now i can see who is there for Christmas? *look at Santa Claus riding on his sled in the sky* Santa Claus, here is your wish to put me on the Nice list! *shoot Santa's sled with his power* *Santa: OH NO! We're crashing! (Santa and a few reindeer crash landed on the snow as everyone from Penguin-Land wakes up) *Mumble: What was that? *Erik: Dad, was that you? *Mumble: No Erik. Something must have come to this way. *Noah: I see it. On the mountain far to our home, something has crashed. *Seymour: We have to help. *Atticus. I'm on it. *Seymour: Atticus, stay here. It took risky to go all the way there. Skuas may have stay up late and flying all over the place. *Kathleen: Seymour, we're going together. *Seymour: But what? *Terry: I can't watch. I'm too blind to see with my eyes. *Edwin: Man, i wish Sven or Esequiel were here to help to check on the problem that occurred the mountain. *Noah: Guys! We're going together. No matter what you stayed here or not. You're coming with me and that final. *Elder 1: Come on Noah. *Elder 2: No big push. *Memphis: Let's go people. We have a problem going on. *Gloria: Yeah, everyone let's go. (All the way in the crashed mountain, Santa has been searching for help) *Santa: Hello? Is anyone there? Where are my reindeers? Where are the presents? Where's everyone. I gotta find the rest of the crew. (With the Emperor Nation) *Mumble: Everyone hide at your sake. *Noah: What? *Erik: Someone is coming. *Gloria: Hide. (Everyone hide to the left) *Norma Jean: All i see is nothing. *Mumble: Wait. I know that sound. *Santa: Hello? *Mumble: Santa. *Santa: Mumble! *Erik: Santa Claus. *Santa: My friends, it's all good to see you. *Noah: So we found you all the way here. *Santa: Guys, i need your help. My sled has crashed once again and i need you guys to find all the presents. *Memphis: Presents? *Mumble: All of them? Didn't we done it like 2 years ago? *Santa: Yes. Come on Mumble, your the only one that can do it. *Edwin: Yeah, no one can find these presents by ourselfs. *Mumble: But you have feet. *Santa: Everyone have feet. But you have to help. We're all helping together. *Mumble: You changed your mind? *Santa: Yes. We're gonna go as a group. *Noah: Let's go people. (In the snowway) *Mumble: Is this the way to get presents? *Santa: Yes. They fell off the bag and land on the snow. We must dig them and find them now before that evil monster with the mask steal them again. *Mumble: But who is the evil monster you ask? *Santa: His name is Krampus. *Edwin: Kram What? What is that thing you just said? *Santa: He is a half-goat, half-demon monster who alway come on the Christmas season, who punishes children who have misbehaved, in contrast with Saint Nicholas, who rewards the well-behaved with gifts. *Mumble: Now who is Saint Nicholas? *Santa: A friend of mine. A historic 4th-century Christian saint and Greek Bishop of Myra from Asia Minor. *Erik: There's also a cousin of mine who has a friend named Josesito and have a cousin named Christian. He lives far away from home and Paulet Island. *Terry: But i thought they met together by the time they fought Captain Compudata who is taking over the worlds. *Santa: I see your point. Let's go to the mountains and find the presents. We're running out of time. *Mumble: Yeah. Let's go. (As the penguins move on, the evil spirit goat rise in a snow mountain, spying on the penguins) *???: Ah ha. I got you now Santa. (In the half broke mountain, the presents are seen in the snow) *Mumble: We found them. *Santa: Ah ha. I know there were here. *Erik: Now Christmas is safe without Santa. *Terry: Piece of cake. *Edwin: Now it is a good time to pick all of them up and put it back in the bag. *Santa: Right. Wait! The bag is missing. *Noah: Not again! I waited 10 years to do a search party for everyone and now you blew it! *Santa: No. We can find it together. *Noah: Why should i? Should i regret it. *Santa: Noah, i have alway been your friend. I am everybody's friend and i should help finding the presents with you. *Noah: Fine, we can do all together. *Mumble: Alright, we get it. Now move along. *Terry: I found one. Come on guys, will you help? *Edwin: Yes. Let's go people. (In the far broken mountain, covered with snow) *Terry: What is this? Why are there broken rocks on the snow? *Santa: That's broken pieces of rock, coming off the mountain. Krampus must be the caused of that. *Mumble: He done all of this? *Santa: Yes, there is a way to get all the presents safe before next morning. *Erik: But what are we gonna do? *Santa: There is no regrets. But my sled should be fixed anytime soon until you get all my presents back. *???: Ah ha, so you found all of the presents. *Mumble: What is that? *Santa: Krampus! *Krampus: Well, well, well. You all made it just in time to find the presents i scatter. *Santa: You scattered all the presents around the continent! How could you?! *Krampus: Ah yes. I'm just getting started. *Mumble: You little monster theft. *Krampus: You have heard of me, do you? *Santa: Yes! Get out of here now. *Krampus: No. Until you face this! *use his powerful attack on the mountain* *Mumble: The mountains! *Santa: Run Mumble Run! *Mumble: I'll get you later like a taser stick. *Krampus: Come back here you snow fools. *Santa: What about the presents? *Mumble: We deal with them later. *Santa: Ho ho ho. Let's run! (The gang run from the snow crashing to the ice) *Terry: Oh goodness. *Edwin: We almost got killed. *Seymour: What a mess. *Mumble: Oh no. *Santa: I can't see Antarctica being destroyed to a ice wasteland. *Mumble: That monster spirit is still around? We gotta do something. *Terry: Is anyone alright? *Gloria: Yes. *Memphis: We are fine. *Erik: Daddy. *Mumble: Erik, you're okay. *Erik: I thought I ever lost you. *Mumble: Don't worry son. I'll always be there for you. *Erik: Ok daddy. *Santa: We still got the presents my friends. *Mumble: We're still looking for a few. MORE TO COME Trivia *There is a Running Gag in the episode where Shouty will appear unnoticed, stalking Mumble. It was his most major apearance, until "Mystical Orca". Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions Category:MarioFan65 fanfictions Category:Episodes Category:Happy Peep Category:Happy Peep episodes Category:Christmas Stories Category:Holiday Stories